Hermione's Sister
by Scarlet-X-Alchemy
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't a muggle born? What if she had an elder brother and sister that knew about her but couldn't get to her? Wait whats this about Viktor Krum? T just to be safe and tell us what you think please! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I knew that i should have been there when my little sister's adoptive parents told her that she was adopted. I knew and yet the Ministry was a pain and said that i had no right because i wasn't in her life for the past 12 years. Little gits! Ugh, at least she's coming to spend Christmas with me and the rest of her actual family. Oh- I'm so sorry- you must be terribly confused. My name is Clarissa Raina Marie Hawitarite - long story on the two middle names. My little sister has just started her forth year at Hogwarts and is the only girl out of the so called 'Golden Trio', Hermione Jane Granger- but her real name is Hermione Vera Jane Hawitarite. This is just the beginning of the entire story so lets see if you can keep up with me and my sister rambling- eh?

It was a nice day- which was down right deceiving the minute i walked into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table looking at me with some sad expression on their faces and the first thing i thought was - Who died? and What happened? I got my answers but i didn't really expect what came from my mothers mouth. "Hermione, we're not your real parents. We're not even your real family dear." Those two statements put my body into shock. I wanted to say -Yeah you are, you're the only people i remember being around but that was a lie. When i was two there was the girl with me at my birthday party- she must have been three years older than me- and was helping me blow out my birthday candles. One the back of the picture was my name and Clarissa with the date and under that it said 'Sister now and forever' with a heart in childish hand writing.

Of course that wasn't the worst part of it- the worst part was when i got a letter from my sister telling me that she was so sorry that she wasn't there when my adoptive parents told me but if she was the Ministry would have had locker her up. That was the worst part- which is why i am now packing my trunk so i can have it shipped to Hogwarts tonight with me. Tomorrow school starts and even though i love school i hate most of everyone else- like Malfoy is always picking on me calling me a mudblood but am i even really a mudblood? Oh who am i kidding? I need answers and those answers i can most likely only get from my sister.

This is going to be a long year :(


	2. Clarissa

The family wasn't happy when the Ministry said that i wasn't allowed to see my sister until Christmas- which she decided to come spend with me this year...Yay! But our Uncle was scowling up a storm and everyone knew that the only way to talk to him if he's like that is through me. I'm his little girl, well one of the two little girls- Hermione being the other one. And both sets of grandparents were ready to fight- who they were going to fight besides the Ministry was a mystery to me but oh well. And my so called 'Pack Brothers' which are only Durmstrang 7th years who are training under my eldest brother are ready for the Triwizard Tournament. They've tried to talk my brother into letting me go with them so they knew that i would be safe and yadda yadda yadda but i knew that it wasn't going to work until i asked him myself.  
"Hey Phoenix, can i go with you and the guys to Hogwarts? Or Come get you at Christmas so we can both bring Hermione back?" I asked walking into the huge castle study my brother was currently working in. The walls were lined with books well all but one but that wall had two floor and ceiling windows that had balconies and a fire place hooked up to the floo network. The black carpet went well with out blood red couch and chairs but everything seemed off because i knew that they were leaving tomorrow. "You'll have to ask Uncle. I have already voiced my thoughts to the boys and you must voice yours to our elder." He said not looking up from whatever he was working on. "Brother dear if you aren't careful you'll wind up looking 78 when you're only 25." I said before walking out into the hallway of our family's castle.

Everything was crazy now- well to me it was crazy. I was used to having at least three or four of my pack brothers begging me for food. But now the castle was empty. Uncle was back at work- heaven knows doing what but i know that he didn't go with the boys. Phoenix and all of the men of the house were currently on their way to Hogwarts and i am now left to wonder my family's home until Christmas. "Clare- do me a favor would you? Watch the house while i'm gone the others are waiting for me in Japan and i forgot about our meeting." My grandmothers said walking up to me covered in their pre-winter furs. "As always Grandmother, just please be careful the boys won't let me go after you unless they absolutely have too." I said kissing both their cheeks before they poofed off.  
I wondered around a bit more before i found myself in front of my father's study. The same study we found out that mom died in and the one that we found out that Dad had been killed in one of the dark lord's raids. "It's not the same with you gone daddy- we still needed you." I whispered before i opened the twenty foot mahogany door and walked in. The fire place was on the wall opposite the door and the cherry wood desk was raised up on a platform to the right wall surrounded by books in Russian, English, Gaelic, and Latin. Everyone within these castle walls were taught to read, write and speak in every language Father knew. "I'm surprised you're in here." I turned around at the sound of a voice that i recognized as Viktor Krum's father. I sighed and nodded my head with a small smile gracing my features. "It my thinking spot now i guess." i said motioning for him to enter.  
"And vhat are you thinking about Princess?" He asked raising one of his eye brows in question. "Everything, Hermione finding out that she has her actual family here. Phoenix and the boys going off to Hogworts for the tournament, trying to get used to having an empty castle without the boys running in and out playing games and picking on each other." I sighed and looked at him through teary eyes. "The girl vho seems unbreakable broke, the girl vho seemed strong crumbled, the girl vho always laughed cried, the girl vho never stopped trying finally gave up, she dropped a fake smile as a tear ran down her cheek and finally vhispered ' can't do it anymore'," Viktor's father said before pulling me into a hug and letting me cry. Cry for my father, my mother, my sister, everyone and everything that has been taken from this place far to soon. I just cried and for the first time in a long time Mr. Krum called me something i thought he would never say to me ever again. "You're still Marie- you're still the little girl that had play dates with Viktor until you two went to school. You are still the same little girl that craves male attention because that's all you've ever known- you crave protection you know will be given to you even if you don't ask- you are not a princess the minute your mother died you became queen. Queen of the people and queen of quite a few hearts." He said kissing the top of my forehead and letting me out of his hug before taking his leave.


	3. Siblings

She was arriving today- everything was in an up roar because of it. Now i'm happy to get to know my sister and everything but from what i can tell from the letter's she's written to me she doesn't like to be fussed over and this isn't going to go over well with her. But on top of that- i've also found out that i have an older brother and that i have a glamor spell on me that only Clarissa can take off. "Hermione- she's here." I looked towards the docks when Harry told me that my sister arrived and saw that a huge white wolf just appeared and was looking around before bending down and letting a girl no more than 17 off it's back. She had blonde hair that fell in soft waves around her and a pure white coat that went to the snow covered ground. Fur lined the cuffs and around the neck while she held a small fur covered clutch. I knew this was my sister- even if we didn't look a like right now. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I said handing him my stuff before grabbing my cloak and darting out of the library.  
Half way down to the docks she met me smiling and laughing with the huge wolf. "Hermione! I would know you any where." She said looking me straight in the eye still smiling. I smiled back then tackled her in a hug. "Finally." I whispered when she laughed. I heard foot steps behind me but i didn't really care. "There's my two favorite people- and how are my darling sisters today?" Phoenix asked walking to stand besides Clarissa and me. "Well darling brother- i'm rather hungry and tired thanks to my week long trip- the scenery was amazing i don't know why you boys chose to travel underwater but oh well. And what about you Hermione?" She said smiling- letting me out of the hug. I sighed and shrugged. "One of those days? I know what if we have a girls night? Hot cocoa and boy talk- and can't forget the movies and books." She said grabbing my hand and walking towards the castle again. "Heavenly." I said knowing that this might just become a weekly thing for us. "Well now that i have both Hawitarite ladies here- the feast may start." Dumbledore said when we walked into the Great Hall. Clarissa smiled and waved to all of the professors before letting me drag her over to the Griffendor table.  
We were laughing all through out dinner- Harry and Ron kept telling her about everything that has happened so far and when Harry showed her his scare she just smiled and said 'A scar is only a scar- it's what the wizard does that makes him famous'. I smiled and mouthed a thank you towards her- she looked confused until i mouthed that i'd tell her later. Ron was about to say something when everything went quite and Dumbledore stood up. "Our champions have been chosen and the Yule ball is fast approaching- tomorrow i will allow students to go to Hogsmead to get dress robes and everything that they should need." He said before telling everyone that dinner was going to end in twenty minutes and if we wished to get a good start to get to bed soon.

Girls night was fun- Clarissa and i have a slumber party in her room while we ate popcorn and jelly beans- all the while me spilling my guts to her about liking Ron but at the same time having a small crush on Viktor Krum. When i told her that she gave me a sad smile but didn't say anything about it. At one point we went through all of her clothes and found dresses for me and her to wear for the ball in two days. Hers was a dark navy blue almost black with silver gems here and there on the shirt where it bunched, the top of it was strapless with gems gathering the the top of her breast towards the center of then and down towards the bottom. Mine on the other hand wasn't as extravagant but it fit me- different shades of pinks/ purples -in this lighting i couldn't really tell- but it fit my like a charm. Now the fun part was when the guys were going to see us at the ball. Since we already had our dresses all we needed now were shoes, hair styles, make up, and last but not least jewelry. Oh tomorrow is going to be so much fun :)


	4. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea and all OC's but Victoria- she is OzeraBand's person in this story :D **

Waking up when I heard a pounding on the door. "Do you have coffee?" I yelled although it was muffled by my pillow that I buried my face into. "I come baring breakfast for my favorite sisters." Phoenix said opening the door with a chipper look on his face. "Can we kill 'im?" Hermione's muffled question made me laugh at Phoenix's attempt to look hurt. "No, he brought us food." I said sitting up and popping my back. Hearing it crack I relaxed and sighed as my brother handed me a very full plate- hash browns, sausage, bacon, pancakes and toast. "You really think I'll be able to eat all of this? I doubt I'll be able to even finish half the plate!" Hermione picked her head up from her pillows and looked at how much food was on the plates Phoenix brought up. "You'll live, whatever you don't eat I will. You'll be fine Clair you know as well as I that if you wanted to you could eat the whole plate." I snorted at him and sighed before taking the fork and stabbing a piece of sausage.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Hermione asked looking between the two of us and snatching a piece of toast. "Hogsmeade, Victoria got in last night and sent me an owl. We're going to catch up over some butter beer." I nodded my head with a knowing smirk. "Ohhhh Phoenix it going to meet up with his girly friend- when can I expect a new sister?" Hermione and I both laughed as he spit out the orange juice he just took a sip of. "When will you finally admit that you like him?" Oh now he crossed the line. Raising an eye brow I looked at him with the family's glare. "Who?" Taking a glance over at Hermione I sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, there's no way he likes me he's kinda dating someone else." She pouted but nodded her head anyway. Finishing off half the plate I handed the rest to Phoenix before standing up and grabbing my clothes for today. "Meet you in the court yard?" Phoenix nodded his head before standing up and kissing Hermione's forehead before kissing mine. "See you in the court yard." He murmured before walking out of the room with the now empty plates.

Walking out of the bathroom I smiled at what Hermione was wearing- she took liberty in raiding my truck for clothes and I must say that the outfit she picked out was very cute on her. "Wow Rissa, heels? Really?" I smiled and nodded my head before grabbing my leather jacket. "Oh but of course, time to make these English and Scottish blokes grovel for our attention." She laughed before grabbing my grey sweater before heading towards the door. "Ready?" I shrugged before putting on my jacket. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Walking into the court yard I smiled when the Durmstrang students all shouted their greetings. "Good Morn brothers, I trust all of you had a restful evening." The ones that were close enough to hear me nodded their heads and I smiled. Hermione looked l\kind of lost as to why I was acting so formal until the Beauxbatons girls showed up and glared at Clarissa until their head mistress followed them out and smiled warmly at both of us. "My, you two look like spitting images of your mother." Hermione smiled while I just gave a weak smile before nodding her head. "Thank you for the compliment, now if you would excuse us my sister and I have some more girl bonding to do while our brother goes and meets his_ girly friend!" _Everyone laughed as I shouted the last part before grabbing Hermione's hand and running down the path that leads to Hogsmeade with the ones behind us laughing at Phoenix's shout that Victoria wasn't his girlfriend. I say it's only a matter of time of course.

Walking into the village I stopped and just breathed in all the scents that made it up, the sweet shop and the tea shop. The old smell that always seems to be coming out of Ollivander's Wand shop, passing by the book shop I looked in and smiled when I saw Victoria sitting at one of the couches in there reading holding a cup of tea. Pulling Hermione with me I walked over and plopped down next to her. "Good Morn Rissa, your brother running late again I guess." I laughed and nodded my head before pulling her into a weird sitting hug. "Oh but of course, you must know that he has to be perfect before he sees you it's been what two weeks?" She laughed before looking over at Hermione and smiling. "So you are the famous little sister- my, my, a perfect blend of your parents." Hermione blushed before looking at me. "Are we heading to Gladrags Wizardwear?" I nodded my head before smiling at Victoria, "See you tomorrow at the ball?" Hermione squealed when she nodded her head yes and I smiled before Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me to Gladrags Wizardwear.

**Hermione's POV**

Walking back to the castle we ran into Malfoy and his goons. "Well looky hear if it isn't the mudblood and her sister." Rissa glared before saying something that I never would have thought would have come out of her mouth. "You're a Malfoy right? So why do you go follow in your daddy's footsteps and kiss up to Voldemort. Last I heard that slug was still scared of what my family did to him the last time he came near me." He looked at her shocked before taking a good look at her and then me. "You're _The_ Clarissa Hawitarite!" She glared at him before flipping a piece of her hair back over her shoulder. "Next time you see your father tell him that his gift wasn't that useful- if he's still looking for the missing death eaters then all you will find is their bones- unless Midnight got ahold of them. Everyone knows how much the family dragon just loves bones." Walking passed by their shocked faces Rissa and I had to wait until they were out of sight before cracking up laughing.

"They actually bought that! It's to classic!" She said laughing until she fell on her butt. I was laughing so hard at her shocked then pouting face that I wound up right next to her still laughing. "Vhat are you tvo laughing at?" Looking up I saw Viktor standing there with a smile on his face. Blushing I looked at Clarissa who started laughing even more after looking at me. "Sister bonding time- we were talking about what was better, dark magic or the family dragon. Both of us agreed on the dragon." He just shook his head at the both of us before helping us off the ground and holding out an arm for each of us. "Back to the castle Princesses?" Rissa gave a sad smile but nodded her head and I agreed with her and allowed Viktor to lead us back- the entire time wondering why Rissa looked so sad all of a sudden.


	5. Musical Dinner and True Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my Oc's, Victoria belongs to OzeraBand! The songs used are "Awaking" by Celtic Woman, "I See You" by Leona Lewis and "Stand Up" by Sugarland. Reviews are welcome :) **

Walking into my room at the castle alone let me feel a small sense of freedom. I knew that whenever i stepped a foot outside my rooms the brothers were notified and as much as i loved feeling protected i also loved having a small sense of freedom- no matter how small it was. Setting my shopping bags down next to my trunk i sighed before plopping face first on my bed that was charmed to feel like a cloud. Snuggling into it's softness i sighed before thinking of what was going on with my sister, her friends and the boy that captured my heart the first time he told me that he would always protect me.

Sighing i sat up in bed before casting a spell to start playing soft music and i got up before changing into a dress that i would only wear when i wanted to sing. I loved this dress and Phoenix had tried many times to actually get me out of my room wearing it and perform for the students many times back home but i just couldn't bring myself to do it. Throwing my hair up into and elegant curly ponytail thanks to a little bit of magic i walked out to the balcony and started singing. Before i knew it Phoneix was dancing with me around my room while i sung. I could see Hermione sitting on my bed smiling and swaying with the music and lyrics.

"Far across the ocean

A flame is rising high

Breaking through the shadows and the dark

Shining in the night

Rising with the light

Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth

Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth

To light" I sand with all my heart to the last verse of the song before Phoenix spun me and i landed back out on the balcony with my hands resting behind me, my back resting against the railing and i smiled until i heard clapping and bit my lip when i saw the headmaster and headmistress of all three schools standing there.

"That was marvelous my dear, just marvelous!" I blushed before looking down at my feet. "Will you sing for us tonight Clarissa?" Hermione asked with an innocent look and automatically i knew she was up to something but before i could say no i found myself nodding yes. "Wonderful! Tonight before dinner a song?" Again i found myself nodding before a hand reached out and lifted my head from its bowing position. "A princess doesn't bow, her people bow to her." I gave Phoenix a small smile remembering what Victoria had told me when i bowed my head to someone that had always scared me- she reminded me of the power my mother had ruling over the people back home.

"This evening, well be doing things a little differently do to the fact that Lady Hawitarite agreed to grace us with a song." Taking a deep breath i let it out before casting a spell to play my music before pushing open the great hall doors before walking in and singing as i walked down the center aisle.

"I see you

I see you

Walking through a dream

I see you

My light in darkness breathing hope of new life

Now I live through you and you through me

Enchanting

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your life shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

I live through your love" I was looking at Phoenix before taking a glance around and finding that the Beauxbations girls were in shock finding that i could entrance everyone's attention so easily.

"You teach me how to see

All that's beautiful

My senses touch your word I never pictured

Now I give my hope to you

I surrender

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

I see me through your eyes

Living through life flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life

I offer my love, for you" Taking another glance around i saw the Durmstrang students all smiling at me and nodding their heads when i made eye contact for a shot second.

"When my heart was never open

(and my spirit never free)

To the world that you have shown me

But my eyes could not division

All the colours of love and of life ever more

Evermore

(I see me through your eyes)

I see me through your eyes

(Living through life flying high)

Flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

And live through your love

And live through your life

I see you

I see you" Ending the song i found that i was sitting at the Durmstrang table with Phoenix grinning like a madman at me and everyone else. "Beautiful Lady Hawitarite." Smiling i looked at the boys surrounding me and found that they were all smiling and glaring at everyone else. "It seems, that we get to plav the over protective brothers todav." I heard someone say and had to smile before looking around and seeing that the rest of the school boys were drooling and looking at me with lust in their eyes. It was kind of scaring me and i made a mental note to change my password before going to bed tonight.

"Are vou alright Rissa?" Looking at who asked i smiled and nodded before looking at Phoenix and nodding towards the center of the room and he got the picture before standing up and walking over to Dumbledore and whispering something to him and i saw the old man's face light up before he stood up and shushed everyone. "It seems that we will get one more treat tonight, Lord Hawritarite and his sister will be singing one more song for us." Standing up i laughed when Phoenix already had the music playing.

"All the lonely people cryin'

It could change if we just get started

Life the darkness, light a fire

For the silent and the broken hearted

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up you girls and boys?

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up and use your voice?

There's a comfort

There's healing

High above the pain and sorrow

Change is coming

Can you feel it?

Calling us into a new tomorrow

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up you girls and boys?" I smiled at Hermione when i made eye contact with her and she grinned back at me. The people surrounding her were shocked about something but i brushed it off and continued singing with Phoenix.

"Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up and use your voice?

When the walls fall all around you

When your hope has turned to dust

Let the sound of love surround you

Beat like a heart in each of us

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up you girls and boys?

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up and use your voice?

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up you girls and boys?

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up

Won't you stand up

Stand Up

Stand Up

Won't you stand up and use your voice?" Ending the song i smiled at all the students who were standing up before looking back at the teacher's table and smiling. "Well that was fun." I said smiling- and it wasn't one of the picture perfect ones everyone was used to seeing now a days it was more of my natural smile that would only come out if i was truly happy. Sitting back at the table with my boys i smiled as the sat a plate in front of me and started putting all my favorite foods on it for me before i could even fully sit down. "I'm going to wind up fat if you guys keep feeding me like this." All of them laughed before the two i was sitting between wrapped an arm around my waist and one around my shoulders. Smiling i rested my head against a shoulder before closing my eyes and sighing in happiness- i felt like i was home with these boys- no men surrounding me at a dinner table talking about plans for tomorrow and how Viktor would dominate that tournament.


	6. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and my OCs, Victoria belongs to OzeraBand!**

Waking up the next morning i sighed before rolling over and falling out of bed before dragging my sorry sleepy self into the bathroom for a nice long hot bath. Slipping out of my sleep clothes- i don't even remember changing into them last night- i got into the bath and tipping my head back to rest against the side of it with my hair up on the ledge fanned out (it's a inground bathtub that could fit maybe 15 people comfortably- so sue me). "Rissa you awake?" Cracking open an eye i sighed before summoning bubbles and answering "In the bath!" I heard the door open and close before i smiled at Hermione who came in ready for sister bonding time while we get ready for the ball. "Ready for the Hawitarite pampering?" She nodded her head before smiling at me.

Grinning at her i stood up and summoned my black fluffy robe and putting it on before stepping out of the bath and walking into my room before digging through my trunk for clothes to wear. Finally finding what i wanted i changed into my outfit for the day before turning and smiling at what Hermione was wearing- she already had the Hawitarite style; comfortable but stylish.

"Alright here is the game plan, we're going to head into town and get pampered with Victoria, afterwards we'll all come back here and finish getting ready." She nodded her head before i grabbed her arm and two sets of flip flops. Leading her out of my room and out of the castle i smiled when the breeze fluttered passed us. It felt nice- a bit chilled but nice all the same. "Alright so what was with the sad face yesterday when we were heading back with Viktor?" Shooting a look over at her i shook my head with a small smile. "Was just taken back to a memory with mom and dad, Viktor said the say thing to me and Victoria when we fell into a huge mud puddle in the middle of nowhere like three miles away from the house. I remember dad running out of the house and picking us both up- covered in mud and getting it all over his clothes. Mom was right behind him checking us over for any kind of injury. Victoria's parents were just as frantic as ours were but they didn't show a lot of emotion back then. When Viktor helped us up yesterday it made me think of when he was helping me and Victoria up." Hermione nodded her head before skipping slightly ahead of me before spinning and almost tripping over her own two feet.

Laughing i shook my head at her before setting into a light jog. "Race you there." She laughed before taking off after me when i picked up my pace. Reaching the pub I laughed when I stopped and Hermione was like ten feet behind me. "You run faster than i thought!"

"Don't put her on a track- she runs laps around the boys." Laughing i looked at Victoria who was smiling at me before shaking her head at what all three of us were wearing. "All three of us in skirts- as least we look like the royals that we are." Victoria said with a smile, i nodded my head before looking at a smiling Hermione. "Ready to head out?" I asked and both smiled before nodding their heads. Looking around me i sighed before grabbing both their hands and disappearing in a swirl of wind.

**Yay! Another chapter :) Now plase do me a favor and REVIEW! Much love and happy readings **

**~Scarlet**


	7. At the Spa

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and my OCs, Victoria belongs to OzeraBand!**

Appearing in the front entrance of a place I had never been before I looked at Victoria and Clarissa. "Welcome to the family spa house." Rissa said before pointing over to some chairs over by the right side before she walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell there. "Lady Marie! Gorgeous as always!" Looking at Victoria she smiled before looking around us. "Rissa is the one who owns this Hermione. Phoenix doesn't know about her owning this because he hates the thought of her working at more than one place- he throws fits when she does and works at her bakery. Actually come to think of it all of the guys hate that she works." Looking back at my sister I nodded before taking in everything around me. "If they hate it why do you think they let her work still?" I asked looking back at the person I was coming to see as another sister.  
"They tried to make her stop- and it worked for a week. In that week she didn't do anything except read, write and draw. The life that was in her eyes dimmed and it was driving everyone up the wall. She didn't smile her true smile, she did actually laugh- it was taking its toll on her because she was so used to being so active. She was so used to doing paperwork or bouncing around the bakery that when they made her stop she didn't know what to do and anything that she wanted to do was deemed too dangerous. Finally when I came to visit and Phoenix and I got into this huge fight about her starting to look like a shell of her former self I told him that even if I may love him but Rissa was the reason why we met in the first place and if she wasn't happy then I would be damned if I was happy without her." I smiled at her and pulled her into a side hug. "I'm glad I have you as another sister."  
Looking up when I heard Rissa's heels I smiled when she had a person following her. "Follow me please princesses, I will show you to the lounge. We have provided complimentary robes, slippers, and hair ties. Each of you will be lead into private rooms after you are ready. Lady Rissa has arranged for all of you to get dressed and ready here- the Hogwarts house elves have already dropped off your things, a carriage will be taking you to the castle after all of you are ready." I nodded and followed Rissa and the woman to a beautiful looking lounge. "Lady Rissa has black, Lady Victoria has red and Lady Hermione has purple. You will be shown to your rooms in fifteen minutes, off of the lounge we have all three rooms, the hot tub and also the pool, as well as the bathroom." I smiled and nodded before looking at Rissa, she still looked sad and last night when I talked with Phoenix he told me not to worry about it before kissing my forehead and sending me off to bed.

It felt like heaven, our nails were painted to match our dresses, our hair was all done up, our makeup was done and we were getting stepping into our dresses because we have to get back to Hogwarts in time for the ball. Walking out into the lounge with Victoria we both stopped when we saw Rissa; she looked like she was in her element wearing her dress surrounded by things that would make even the Malfoys wish that they had the things that seem simple to them but make Rissa's all the more elegant. "Ready?" She asked with a smile when she saw us. I nodded my head and walked over to stand next to her before she pulled me into a hug. "You look gorgeous little sister." I smiled up at her before kissing her cheek, "As do you sister, as do you."  
Walking out of the spa Victoria and I stopped when we saw two Clydesdale horses and a princess like carriage. "The horses are Artemis and Hadrian, the carriage is one of the family ones that is kept here in case of something like this." Victoria smiled before looking at me with a huge grin on her face. "She's pampering us because once I marry Phoenix and you marry then she won't be able to spend as much time with us as she does now." Looking at them both I raised an eyebrow and asked why. "Because Phoenix doesn't want the throne and I am the only one left that will take on the full responsibility of becoming Queen. I won't pass it because then it would go to you and I will not let that happen, I love you- and because of that I will not curse you into the life of ruling over people." Rissa said before getting into the carriage, Victoria and I followed with shocked looks on our faces but we didn't say anything about it when we sat down across from Rissa.

**Yay! Another chapter- a bit late I suppose but I'm working on it promise!**

**~Scarlet**


	8. At the Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and my OCs, Victoria belongs to OzeraBand!**

Everyone was waiting outside for Clarissa to arrive with Scarlet and Hermione. Usually all of us would be inside out of the cold but with the Princess of Magical Russia here and very close friends with the headmaster of Durmstrang- let's just say we're following tradition to the letter.  
We watched as a horse drawn carriage came into view and all I could do was mentally cuss. "Ladies and Gentlemen- please welcome the Princess Clarissa, her younger sister Princess Hermione and my intended Victoria." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me, Viktor was looking at me oddly- most likely because I used Rissa's title. Shrugging it off I took a step forward and opened the carriage door when it came to a stop. "The horses are magnifique!" I smirked and held out my hand and Rissa was the first one who grabbed it and stepped out of the family royal carriage. Helping her out completely I had to smirk at everyone's expression- Rissa didn't look like a princess but a Queen. Taking a look at the headmasters, I saw that the slightly concerned look on Igor's face and sighed- he knew.  
Letting go of Rissa's hand before I helped both Victoria and Hermione out. Victoria stayed by me while Viktor lent Hermione his arm. "She's taking over." I sighed and nodded my head before walking into the castle following Rissa. Viktor and Hermione were on Rissa's left and Victoria and I were on her right- just like we are supposed to enter as the royal family. Walking to the head table with Rissa, Hermione and Viktor took their place on the dance floor. Rissa stood with the Headmasters while Vitoria and I stood a little ways off as the dance started and then soon enough others started to join in.  
"Why?" Looking down slightly at my beauty on my arm I sighed before spinning her out onto the dance floor and joining in on the traditional dance. "The first born female child is to always take the throne, it hasn't been done in years of course because no female has been born into the family until Clarissa and then Hermione. All other females married into the family- arranged or not, I cannot take the throne unless Rissa gives it up and she won't do that to you or me." Victoria nodded her head slightly but I could tell from the look on her face that this was far from over.

Looking around I found who I was looking for, only she was in the arms of another. "Is that Draco Malfoy? With Clarissa Hawitarite?" Someone asked and all I could do was nod; I wasn't liking her being in his arms. Her being beautiful and kind hearted but also strong and iron willed. "So you finally see? He's been her dance partner for most of the traditional dances." Looking over my shoulder I found that while Hermione was out of the floor with Phoenix, Victoria had found me. "See what? She looks happy." I could feel the mental beating Victoria was giving me and had to suppress a shudder. "Alright then, be careful of her though Viktor. Draco has already told us everything and if he's giving the chance he will be coming to visit the siblings and family during long vacations." Letting out a slight growl I started walking towards Rissa, faintly I could hear Victoria's bell like laughter  
"May I cut in?" Draco shot me a look but nodded his head and released his hold on Rissa. "You looked beautiful Princess." She gave me a small smile before leaning forward and resting her head on my shoulder. "It has been a long day." I chuckled and shook my head when she made a displeased sound when my laughter stopped. "Tell me about your day." She lifted her head and sighed before letting her body go and just dance mindlessly- she knew the dances by heart now, just like Phoenix and Victoria did. "Hogsmeade was hectic- I really didn't think getting a few things before Hermione and I met up with Tori was going to be that stressful but I was wrong. Artemis and Hadrian were glad to see me, when I get home they will have to be transported back- I miss going riding. Flying and riding just aren't the same so don't even try to tell me otherwise." I chuckled again and she smiled lightly. "I learned not to argue with you about things like that a long time ago. How does it feel to be done with school for a year?" She shook her head and glared at me. "Nice change of subject Viktor." I shrugged and moved my hands to her waist and picked her up before spinning. "It's different, I still can't believe that school is over. Like I've always known that Durmstrang was an eight year school and that the school I was going to go to was only seven but it feels so weird." Chuckling I nodded and gave her a grin. "You going to the next quidditch match?" She scoffed and glared at me. "As if I've ever missed one!" I chuckled again before spinning her one last time before the song ended. She gave me a smile and small curtsy before walking over to the punch bowl- I now understood what Tori meant, now if only I could wrap my head around it.

Watching Rissa dance with Draco and then with Viktor I realized that Rissa looked calm and happy in Viktor's arms, but when she was with Draco all I could feel was my stomach fluttering and clenching at the same time. "She looks happy." Looking to my right I found Harry standing there with a glass of punch. "I think she is." He nodded his head at me with a small smile. "So, how have you been 'Mione?" Smiling I shrugged before looking back at Viktor picking Rissa up and spinning her around, it wasn't part of the dance but to everyone watching no one really cared and even then the Durmstrang students were all grinning about Rissa smiling and laughing at different points. "I've been okay, worried about you and everything that has been going on." I could see him nodding out of the corner of my eye but what really shocked me was when Draco came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see you not dancing Potter, what with a lovely doll like Hawitarite here." Harry smirked and shook his head at Draco. "Now, now Malfoy. No fooling with my plans to sweep the ever lovely Hermione off her feet." Raising an eyebrow at the two all I could do was laugh when they glared at each other smirking and acting like kids fighting over a toy.  
"Not that I don't love you two not trying to kill each other but when the bloody hell did this happen?" They both looked at me before looking at each other. "First year? We had met in Diagon Alley and he filled me in about a lot of stuff. On the train we acted like we hated each other because we already knew that if the Dark Lord managed to come back Draco's friendship with me would cause a whole hell of a lot of trouble." I nodded my head before looking at the 'nice' Draco. "So when Rissa and I ran into you with Goon 1 and Goon 2 it was all an act?" He nodded with a smirk on his face, before handing Harry his now empty punch glass and offering me a hand. "Would you like to dance?" Taking a glance at Harry he took my glass and walked away. "You two have fun! Don't stay up to late, I do believe I promised a Beauxbatons a dance or two." Laughing I took Malfoy's hand and let him lead me out to the dance floor. Needless to say- it was going to be an interesting night.

**Yay! Another chapter- woot two in one day! Now please do me a favor and Review **

**~Scarlet**


End file.
